The Rules of the Game
by afamiliarsmile
Summary: Oneshot. Milo. He liked to think about the shades of grey. You win, you lose, and you lose again but this time with a consolation prize. Yes, he loved the shades of grey, and he loved the in-between for a simple reason. It gave him hope.


**Author's Note**: I've been going on a writing spree. So What Have You Done just may be updated and finished soon. Or I hope so anyways. However since no one emailed me, I'm afraid Side Effects is probably going to be deleted. But back to this story!

I wrote this little one shot in math class when I really just did not want to do my homework. I hope you enjoy the finished piece! Leave me reviews please. Feedback is love.

This was merely written for my love for Kyle Riabko, heh.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Instant star or its characters.

* * *

Things always seemed to work in mysterious ways. Sometimes the outcome of a situation was blatantly obvious. Other times, which was usually most of the time, the outcome was murky. You had to search tremendously to reach an answer. But on an occasion everything is not always black and white. Shades of grey often peppered the surface. He liked to think about the shades of grey. You win, you lose, and you lose again but this time with a consolation prize. Yes, he loved the shades of grey, and he loved the in-between for a simple reason. It gave him hope.

He had auditioned for this competition once before. It had been three years ago when it had been first introduced. His nerves had won him over then. His fingers had slipped as he played his guitar and his throat had felt like it was closing up. The ending result had been a butchered song that earned him some harsh criticism from the judges lined up at that table.

He waited two years. He waited two seasons if he was following the shows time frame. Those two years he practiced and practices. He would play guitar until his fingers bled. But it had all paid off. He came back with a vengeance. He felt like some warrior thirsting for blood during his audition. Nobody laughed at him this time around. This time he made it into the competition and he sang fiercely every performance. He made it into the final three.

Out of both of his fellow competitors he really only felt threatened by one. She liked to wear over the top clothes. Hell, she was over the top in every way. Her stringy blue wig proved that. But she had a killer voice and she the stage presence he sometimes felt he lacked. She was a fan favorite to win. The other girl on the other hand was just that. She was a girl. And while the idea of her winning was laughable he had to admit that her voice was pleasant to hear and remarkably strong and mature for someone her age. Plus her age would earn her brownie points with all the mothers out there. It had so far.

But then his main competition had dropped out. He couldn't say he missed her.

But the doubt had seeped into his brain. He didn't know if he could ever show his face again if he lost to a child. Maybe it was horrible to think that way but he couldn't help it. She appeared adorable on the outside and she preferred to sing pop. When he sang it was just him and his guitar. Not everybody loved that sort of music. But he figured if the first Instant Star had won on those grounds that he just might be able to pull this off. He had clung to that hope and he had been excited when he was told we would be working with Jude Harrison. He figured she could help make his song amazing and she could give him some advice along the way.

His excitement had been short lived and it quickly faded to disappointment.

Jude Harrison was hardly worth the spotlight. She was rude and self absorbed. A little bit psychotic even. He couldn't understand why he had ever idolized her. She obviously didn't deserve it, not one bit. But he still could not help but wonder if she had been different before winning. Had she been just as whiney and demanding? Or had the fame changed her? He didn't know and he tried not to care. He did his best to work on his song instead. He perfected it as well as he could. It all led up to this moment.

He couldn't breathe standing up on that stage. His guitar strap seemed heavier than usual. His blue eyes scanned the audience before settling on the stage below his feet. His blond hair was losing the gel smeared in the strands as he ran his hands through it. He let out a shaky breath and smiled at nothing in particular. Whatever happened he decided then it would be okay. He clung to the shade of grey. There was a chance someone would sign him even if he didn't win. There was always a chance. And if not, well, he always had his music.

"And our Instant Star is...Milo!"

He could breathe again.


End file.
